saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack of All Hearts
The Jack of All Hearts '''is a young man of small stature and curly hair. He is part of the Knights of the Round and is popularly known as a stalker reconaissance specialist. He once had the card designation 4 of Hearts, and quickly rose through 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and now, is classified as the '''Jack of All Hearts, a special rank higher than a mere Jack. This is due to his rapid advancement in his art of swimming on multiple rivers at once. History He was called "The Shadow", "The Ninja", and "A Mushroom" by his comrades in his earlier days, due to his tendency to appear and disappear unexpectedly. His ability to escape unnoticed when he is being looked for, and reappear when not needed was what gave him this reputation. His history of crafty mobility is what trained him to become competent in his current job among the Knights today. Known Abilities Despite being in the Hearts suit, the Jack has competent skills in both Basagan and Combat abilities. Here are some examples. Swimming on Multiple Rivers What defines the Heart suit is this ability. It is known that he has the ability to swim on a theoretically infinite number of rivers at the same time. Because of this, he has the nickname 'Sailor'. Reconnaissance He is also well known as a first-class stalker. However, the Jack prefers to be called a "reconaissance specialist" instead. His job entails scouting a target, or sneaking. He is also good at disappearing or reappearing in an inconspicious manner. Thus, he is used and hired as a very skilled spy or scout. It is later confirmed that the Jack's ability to disappear and reappear is due to his 'slippery existence,' a state wherein only a part of his whole self manifests in the material world, and is erratic at its best. It is only known by the vague name "The Fifth Arcane." Basagan He is estimated to be around Adept level or so. The Jack doesn't use his Basagan skills as often as others in the order, but when he does - it is because he knows he can achieve Basag in his foes. As such, he can be counted on to use Basag in his repertoire of skills if a situation calls for it. Blade of Woah It is also known that the man possesses the dagger-sized rune blade "Weapon of Darkness". It's most obvious ability is that it makes nearby persons exclaim 'Whoa!' when viewed. In addition, it can also shroud the surrounding area in darkness, hence the second name. The Jack uses this skill in order to sneak more effectively and become completely unseen when standing still. He got a hold of this artifact when he, Xergei, and the 2 of diamonds travelled the perilous Thoi Kingdom with the guidance of Marlon himself. This strange land was located at the second level of the great continent known as the Maul of Aisha. After they claimed the item from one of many caches stored in this armory, the group was about to leave when they encountered the creature named 'The Kasheer'. This was one of many guardians which stood at the exit of the Kingdom, and it challenged them on their treasure. Fortunately, they managed to escape unscathed, because he offered 10 of his "Corrupted Silver Coins With The Effigy of an Ancient Hero" to the creature. The ownership of their booty now unchallenged, they returned to the kingdom of Sauh with the mysterious item. On the dusk of August 2, 2009, the Jack was able to acquire a second Blade of Woah from the Thoi Kingdom after undertaking a quest to seek and acquire the Aviator Glasses of the arcane master detective Park Hyung Tae. However, he lost it soon after to a tribe of nomadic tribals known as the Badjau. Bioenergized Alkaline Water He drinks this special beverage every now and then, particularly during weekdays. According to the Book of Marlon, this concoction is only suitable for cleaning car hoods and powering up batteries. Despite normal humans being prone to overdose of this apparently dangerous chemical, The Jack exhibits no weakness nor side effects after already drinking more than a hundred bottles of this during his lifetime, and may have perhaps developed an innate immunity for it. {C}However, his one and only source for this beverage is now drained dry, therefore making him unable to access its thirst-quenching abilities forever. Coke Rush The Jack is known for drinking massive amounts of Coke without getting sick or exhibiting nausea. However, he does exhibit one side-effect that is a double-edged sword for his well-being: the Coke Rush. The Coke Rush is an ability unleashed from the Jack upon consuming a large quantity of the said drink. It powers him up into such high levels that his energy, running speed, and reflex rates are all increased tenfold. However, he becomes prone to symptoms akin to ADHD and becomes a fast-talking chatterbox, much to the annoyance of his fellow Knights, particularly the Marlon himself, who became a victim to this confounding noise many times in the past. This is nothing compared to the similar symptoms exhibited by the Fourth Jay, however. Weaknesses He is prone to bouts of anger like his fellow Knights. However, instead of ranting or expressing his inner rage, he undergoes an automatic "shutdown mode," a phase when he does any of the following: #Stands still for hours on end. #Sits on one side of a table while staring into oblivion. #Walks out of the area much to the Knights' surprise. #Mysteriously disappears. It also appears that he has a weakness to the radiation emmited from Paorou's helmet. However, this weakness was minimalized after he decided to wear the helmet itself for 15 straight minutes in order for him to develop a natural resistance to it. In Peyt/Istey Nite He is summoned as a Stalker Class Atchay by Natsu Kirei. It is revealed that his class is actually Sailer, or Marine by Marlon. His NOBOL PANTASMOs include the two Blade of Woahs, (one which he stole back from a Badjao cult) and most popularly, the ability to summon an ocean for his strongest artifact, a large boat. Disappearance As of the current season, the Jack has been missing in action in the land of Sauh. He has not been seen anywhere, and is also rumored to have left beyond Masalwawas. Various theories speculate the reasons behind his disappearance, such as a disturbance in The Fifth Arcane, or a botched venture into Intarun. The Jomar, however, heard from the Jack and was reportedly told by him that he has joined the League of Absence, and became an Agent of Travel for an entity only known as SAIX. Despite his disappearance, however, the Jack has somehow been active in unravelling riddles left behind by the King of Derps. His motivation for doing so is still unclear. Nobody knows when the Jack will come back even to this day. Category:Characters